


Terrible date choices

by QSF



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QSF/pseuds/QSF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Kagami wonder why he bothers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible date choices

"I am not finished cleaning yet." Tendou ran the damp rag along the living room table with the same meticulous care that he did everything.

"Gah, Tendou, it’s clean and even if it wasn’t I wouldn’t mind. We won’t even  _be_ out here.” In Kagami’s opinion the self-styled son of heaven would be well served by trying to learn to accept a bit less perfection in his life. Especially if it would lead to him getting off. “Can’t you hurry up?”

"Would you ask the sun to hurry its path across the sky?" came the infuriatingly calm response as Tendou moved to the next barely dusty surface.

"You’re impossible," Kagami grumbled, following the tall rider like a shadow. He said it often enough to wear the words out, and he wasn’t sure if he said it more or less since they had somehow ended up an item. "I have to be at work in less than an hour." He managed to run a hand over the sinewy back, feeling the sleek muscles mover under the traditional happi Tendou tended to wear around the house.

"I am still not finished, and you have too many jobs." Despite the slight intake of breath that Kagami’s touch had caused, he continued his work with his usual aloofness.

"That wouldn’t be a problem if we could just make out in the evenings," Kagami complained, deliberately positioning himself in Tendou’s path so he could pull the other man down and kiss him deeply, fingers tangled in the soft fabric.

Kissing Tendou was still like kissing no other man, though Kagami had to admit he didn’t exactly have a very extensive knowledge of the subject. It wasn’t that Tendou was somehow magically as good at kissing as he was at most other things; it was more that there was a tender hesitation there that didn’t rhyme with the rest of his demeanour. The same tenderness that he could see every time the tall, annoying man looked at Juka or Hiyori and didn’t think they saw him. A part of Tendou that he didn’t show the world willingly, but which he had let Kagami in on.

"Juka is home in the evenings." Tendou was the one that broke the kiss, gently pushing Kagami back with the palm of his hand. "And I will not set a terrible example for my sister."

"What?" Kagami sputtered, stomping after Tendou as the man went for the mop. "Is making out with me really that terrible a thing?" He was raising his voice, and he didn’t want to start an argument, but he had thought that Tendou wouldn’t be that prejudiced. It smarted in a way he hadn’t felt since affections had first been rebuked with a grimaced ‘oh gross’ back in school.

"You could just quit Zect." Tendou made a swipe over the floor with the mop, causing Kagami to jump back to avoid it.

"I want to help fight the worms," Kagami said hotly, looking for an opening past the mop. "And you are dodging the question."

"You have Gattack now, you do not need Zect to fight," Tendou said mildly, looking at the floor instead of the other man.

"But I need the money, and you are still dodging it." Tenacity had always been Kagami’s strong point and he wasn’t about to let Tendou get away with being an asshole again, he wasn’t spending his precious lunch on another argument. At least not one he would lose.

"If you need…" Tendou’s eyes shot up, locking with Kagami’s a moment before the shorter man held up his hand dismissively.

"Don’t even finish that sentence. You’re not giving me money, and you’re still dodging." Kagami was angry now, angry enough to put a foot down on the mop, trapping it as he tried to glare down Tendou. It was a skill he hadn’t learned yet, but after bonding with Gattack he was starting to feel more comfortable in his own skin and with his own presence. He even managed to get his dad to back down these days.

"Fine." Tendou looked down at the mop, and Kagami guiltily removed his foot. "You are not terrible, but I will still not make out when Juka is home."

"I’m not…" Kagami took a step back and let the other man continue his now slightly frantic mopping. "Really? _I’m_  not terrible?” Tendou never complimented, and he chose to accept this as one. “So what is so not terrible about me that you deign to make out with me?”

"Do you ask the sun why it shines on you?" came the blithe reply.

"Well, no, but right now I am about to ask the sun if it ever shuts up long enough to get my clothes off?" Kagami rolled his eyes, trying not to focus on the faint smile that graced Tendou’s thin lips, but he failed at that like so many things.

"I’m still not done." Another swish of the mop, and Tendou turned his back to him.

"Gah!" You are the worst date choice I could have made." Kagami flung out his arms and stomped after, too angry to try to go for another kiss.

"You know that is a lie." The reply was wrapped in smugness.

"Really? I have kissed you and tried to feel you up and you are still cleaning!" he nearly screeched the last words. "Tsurugi at least…"

"Tsurugi?" The mop halted, and somehow Kagami felt like there should be skid marks on the floor.

"I’m not…" he gestured vaguely.  "He’s weird. And straight. But… at least he pays attention, you know?" Making Tendou jealous might not have been the smartest move yet, but Kagami had honestly not thought that the other man even could get jealous. Didn’t that imply that he was somehow afraid of losing Kagami? And Tendou never lost. Or feared losing. Anything. Or anyone. Right? "And you are still cleaning." Though the mop kept working on the same spot.

"I am capable of doing two things at once." The chill in Tendou’s voice was enough to make Kagami instinctively scramble to apologize but instead he gritted his teeth and hung on to his annoyance.

“Well, maybe you are, but I am not.”  And what was Tendou talking about anyway? It wasn’t like they could make out and clean at the same time, were they talking about talking? He didn’t even know anymore, as always any discussions with Tendou ended in frustration.

“If you…” the tall, annoying rider looked quite seriously at Kagami, who once again held up his hand because he knew what was coming even if he wasn’t sure exactly what Tendou would go for this time.

“No, Tendou.”  He didn’t want to hear about how he could accomplish more if he just fixed his bad eating habits, quit his job and… it didn’t matter what Tendou thought. He was just getting to like who he was and who was Tendou to tell him how to fix his life anyway? “Right now the sun needs to settle down. I’m not having this discussion again. I know I’m not perfect. I don’t need to be. I don’t _want_ to be.” He stressed the last words hard enough to cause Tendou to look away, back down on the floor as if it held more interest than Kagami, mumbling something sounding like:

“You are, though.”

“What?” Kagami wasn’t sure exactly what he had heard, and his raised voice made Tendou look back up, face once again faintly annoyed as if he had  been caught doing something he shouldn’t.

“You are distracting me,” he clarified angrily.

“Then stop cleaning!” Kagami raised his voice another notch, grabbing the mop.

“You don’t tell me what to do in my own house!” For a brief moment the two men struggled over the mop, Tendou’s wiry strength matched by Kagami’s stubbornness.

“Well, maybe the sun needs to get used to that.” Once more they glared at each other, close enough to almost kiss, and for a moment Kagami thought that maybe Tendou would buckle and the argument would end. But instead the tall rider let go of the mop with a huff of frustration.

“Fine, now you are annoying as well as distracting.” The words were accompanied by an unusually obvious shrug of frustration as Tendou turned around and stomped towards the door, pausing only to step into his geta before he disappeared outside.

“Gah!” Kagami let out an unarticulated cry of frustration, then sat down on the couch. Tendou was an idiot at times, who in their right mind stormed out of their own house? Why did all their dates end up in arguments? Could he even call them dates? It wasn’t like they went places. Or, when they did it just ended up with Tendou starting an argument with the chef which was why they didn’t go to restaurants anymore. To be fair, he’d rather eat here, he just wished that…

What did he even wish? Kagami wasn’t sure anymore. It felt like forever since the first time he sat on this couch, feeling as out of place as he had ever been in his life and now… now? Now it felt comfortable. Familiar. Crap. He was doing it again, wasn’t he? Talking himself into being the first one to apologize. Maybe for once he should just storm off himself, get to work and let Tendou worry about what they were to each other. Yes. That was exactly what he should do.

Right.

…

To be fair, at least this time it took half an hour before Kagami poked his head out the door to find Tendou sitting sulking in the garden. Or maybe sulking was the wrong word, Kagami was sure that terms like brooding or thinking would be better suited to someone like Tendou. Except that this was clearly a sulk. Which made things a little easier, his step a little lighter as he walked over to the other man.

“I’m sorry,” Kagami said, because he knew that nobody else would, and in a way he actually was. He didn’t actually want to aggravate Tendou, and he clearly had.

“I am sitting here because I like it,” came the curt reply, which made Kagami hide a smile because even Tendou had to realize how childish that sounded.

“I know. But I’d rather like you inside.” Tendou’s shoulders were tense under his hand, but they relaxed slightly at the touch. A small capitulation.

“Fine,” he said, his softer tone echoing Kagami’s.

They shared a kiss in the garden, in full view of anybody who would pass in front of the gate. Nobody did, but Kagami didn’t care right now, and it looked like Tendou didn’t either. Maybe the thing about Juka was less about the fact that Kagami was a man and more about Tendou somehow not thinking it proper to put ideas abut sex in Juka’s head at this age. The man could be impossible, and had some decidedly old-fashioned views on most subjects after all. Probably the influence of the grandmother he so often quoted, making Kagami rather happy he never had to meet the woman, and then a little sad because in a way he really would have liked that a lot.

“Let’s go back inside…” Kagami banished all thoughts of young sisters and grandmothers, instead focusing on Tendou’s mouth, on his strong hands, his careful fingers, on the way he handled Kagami as gently as if he had been a particularly expensive piece of silk tofu. No. No thinking about food either. He hadn’t had his lunch yet and he was already starving.

Instead he pulled Tendou back inside the house, the tall rider following obediently, pausing only when they reached the living room.

“You… cleaned?” The question was so incredulous that Kagami found himself blushing.

“Well…” he mumbled, letting go of Tendou’s hand to scratch his neck. “You’ll probably redo it later anyway.”

He’d done it in frustration. In anger. And maybe a little in acknowledgement that he really didn’t get Tendou sometimes. He didn’t understand why things like a clean house was important to him, just like he didn’t understand his father’s obsession with career and power. Maybe Tendou found him just as incomprehensible, sometimes Kagami wondered how many of Tendou’s little annoyances that came from his huge ego, and how many that came from him genuinely not understanding how most people worked.

Or maybe he was making excuses for the man, just like he always did. But it was worth it, wasn’t it? Worth the arguments. Worth the aggravations. Worth the strange guilty pangs and the occasional confusion. It was worth it, because he knew all too well that Tendou did nothing that he didn’t truly want to.

And that meant that he wanted Kagami.

That meant that he wanted to drag him along to his bedroom, ignoring the fact that this was probably also on the list of things to clean. Or would be soon. If Kagami had any say in things. And he had. Maybe that was what amazed him most of all. That Tendou was somehow trying to make room for him in his obsessively strict routines.

“You’re going to be late for work.” The words were mumbled into Kagami’s mouth, more of an observation than a protest since Tendou already had Kagami’s pants undone.

“Hopefully,” Kagami joked, trying to keep his breath from hitching as they stripped, because naked Tendou was high on the list that made his heart skip a beat. Ridiculously handsome in his off-kilter way, making Kagami wonder once again how he could have been this lucky. Or this much of an idiot to even imagine a future together with the most infuriating  man in Japan…

But that was it, wasn’t it? Maybe this wouldn’t work, but he wouldn’t let it fail without a fight. Not when he had gotten this far. Gattack had almost killed him on his first attempt to join with the Zecter, but that hadn’t stopped him from trusting that the strange creature would come to his aid when he needed it. Maybe it was tenacity. Maybe it was stupidity. At this point Kagami didn’t care, because right now he was finally a Rider. Right now he had Tendou Souji trapped beneath him, arching into his kisses on the hard tatami mat. Right now he had almost everything he wanted in the world, and if the world wanted to take that away? It would find out that Kagami Arata fought for what he wanted.

No matter who was standing in his way.


End file.
